


When I bend you 'til you break

by Gutter_Couch



Series: behind me, beneath me, beside me [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Autofellatio, Bathing/Washing, Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Finger Sucking, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, not so gentle dom Foggy Nelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gutter_Couch/pseuds/Gutter_Couch
Summary: Matt is desperate for sex, and Foggy has a plan to finally sate Matt's oral fixation, but Matt's going to need to be very, very flexible. Foggy pushes him until he's trembling, nonverbal, and nearly broken.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: behind me, beneath me, beside me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977175
Kudos: 25





	When I bend you 'til you break

Matt is on his back on the floor by the couch. He's shining with cooling sweat, and other fluids. His chest rises and falls. Outside the apartment window, rain continues to fall, light and steady. 

"Foggy, thank you," Matt says.

Foggy pats Matt's stomach, avoiding a sticky patch. "Thank you. You were naughty, but then you were so good."

"I was," Matt says. "I was good for you."

Foggy reaches for the washcloth, the silk tie around his neck just just brushing the red, chapped inside of Matt's thighs, and he begins to clean up his very good boy.

First, he wipes Matt's feet, then his ankles. Matt is relaxed. He is remembering the good things that just happened to his body. He is smelling himself and Foggy. It's salty and a little oily.

Foggy drags the towel up one of Matt's muscular legs, gentle, so gentle. He rubs in small circles, whispering nonsense syllables, then he moves to the other leg, rubbing in circles: front of the leg, sides of leg, back of the leg. Matt shifts, spreads his legs wider for Foggy. Foggy looks up, hums in approval. He slides the towel higher, gently pats the skin of Matt's tired dick.

There are tracks from the loofa, minute scratches. They catch on the strings of the towel but Foggy is careful, and tender. He dabs at the moisture clinging to the curly, dark hairs that trail up to Matt's abdomen, his belly button. Foggy stretches out his pointer finger, prods Matt's belly button, stretches the skin there. Matt giggles. 

Foggy pats beside Matt's belly button, on the firm abs. Matt's giggle cuts off. "Oh," he says.

Foggy pushes down a bit more firmly, massaging. "You can still feel it, huh?"

Matt's voice is dazed, dreamy. He shifts his hips left and right slowly, pressing down into the floor. He spreads his legs a bit wider, feels his body still stretched around the toy. "Yes, Foggy." He nods slowly. "Thank you."

Foggy smiles. He returns to cleaning, passing the damp towel across Matt's lower belly, his chest. Then he sits back on his heels, watching as Matt lays still, open before him. Calm and warm and _his_.

Foggy reaches forward, gently fondles Matt's dick. It's soft and wrinkled and lovely. He lifts the penis, passes the towel under it. He lifts Matt's balls, loose as they are in the warmth, and begins to wash them as well.

"Ooh..." Matt breathes. He shifts his hips again. Foggy lifts Matt's balls and leans forward to peek at Matt's ass. The loop of black silicone is visible, disappearing into Matt's body.

"Right," Foggy says, setting aside the hand towel. "We'll have to do something with this, won't we?"

Matt nods, slow and dreamlike. Foggy nudges the inside of each of Matt's thighs with his hands. The skin there is a sea of red, from spanking and from scraping, littered with the purple-blue bruises from Foggy's mouth, created yesterday and then renewed earlier by pressing so deep with his thumbs. 

Matt tenses his legs and pushes back.

Foggy shakes his head. "Open up."

Matt says nothing, just starts squeezing his legs back together, pushing against each of Foggy's palms. So Foggy looks down, lining up his fingers with the bruises, and pushes back steadily.

At first, nothing changes: Matt pushing his legs together, Foggy bracing them apart. But gradually Foggy increases the pressure, bending the skin around his fingers. Matt emits a low, thready whine.

"Open. Up."

Matt whines louder, keeps squeezing.

With a flick of each wrist, Foggy twists into the bruises, tugging at the skin sharply.

Matt yelps, but quickly bites down on his lip. He slowly relaxes his thighs. Foggy resettles his hands, cupping around the tops of Matt's thighs. He pushes them apart slowly, along the ground until Matt's spread in a wide Y. 

Foggy scoots closer up into that Y. "Keep yourself open."

Matt growls.

"Keep yourself open, and loose."

Without waiting for an answer, Foggy loops his fingers through the protruding end of the silicone wand and tugs. The last bead is very large and pulls against the inside of Matt's body.

Matt snaps his legs shut again, as far as he can, squishing Foggy. "No!"

Foggy doesn't let go of the toy but he does relax his pull. "Matt, honey," Foggy says.

"I like it there. And-- And you said you'd do the plug."

"I didn't promise that."

"But I was good!"

"Yes, you were good. You know how to be good for me, sometimes." Foggy sets his free hand on Matt's abdomen, right where there had been the bump from the very end of the toy. He strokes very gently. "I like that, Matt."

"Yes, Foggy. I mean... me too, Foggy."

Foggy gives one last caress and says: "But I have a plan for you tonight, and it's going to need you to be very good for me."

"I can do that."

"Yes, you can."

Foggy starts to push Matt's legs wide again. Matt doesn't resist this time, but Foggy gives his bruises a squeeze anyway, because he knows Matt likes the bright spots of pain, if the pain comes from the marks Foggy made with his mouth, with his hands.

After resettling Matt, Foggy tucks a hand under Matt's balls, rubs lightly there.

Matt hums softly, then Foggy begins to pull the toy out again. 

Matt clenches his ass. Foggy pulls harder, slowly stretching Matt.

Matt clenches harder. "Foggy, no. Please."

Sighing, Foggy lets go of the toy and watches as Matt's asshole sucks it back up, sliding nearly shut. Matt sighs, grinning, "Thank you. Thank you thank you I'll be good I--"

"Matt, I need you flexible tonight. You did your stretches but that wand is coming out."

Foggy scoots closer to Matt, who looks confused. "But I am flexible! I can be... don't take my toy, I like it, Foggy. I know I came twice I already but it's deep and it's so good and you put it in me and--"

"I put it in you, and I can take it away."

"But..." Matt is growing frantic. "I'll be good."

"Yes, you will." Foggy swipes a finger across Matt's collar bone, dragging it in a spot of missed cum, still sticky.

Foggy pauses with his two dripping fingers hovering in the air over Matt's collarbone. Matt immediately opens his mouth. Foggy inserts his fingers and feeds Matt his own seed. Matt's lips close around Foggy's fingers. 

Foggy's fingers are thick, and salty. Matt's eyelids lower, fluttering, half-shut. Foggy strokes the top of Matt's tongue, slow and sweeping.

"Finally found a way to shut you up," Foggy says with smile.

Matt clamps down on Foggy's fingers with his teeth. 

Foggy reaches back his other hand, slaps the inside of Matt's thigh. _crack!_

Matt jumps but doesn't release Foggy's fingers. Foggy slaps Matt again, harder, in the exact same spot.

Matt laughs around Foggy's fingers and begins to roll his tongue around the finger tips, poking and prodding to lick up the last salty morsels. Matt grinds his jaw a little and it hurts Foggy, just a bit.

"I see what you want."

Matt laughs again, taps Foggy's fingers.

"I do" Foggy says. 

"Uh-uh" Matt grunts around Foggy.

"You think I don't? Then tell me."

Matt narrows his eyes, then spits out Foggy's fingers. "You want to take away my toy," he pouts, "and I want to keep it."

Foggy shakes his head and climbs over Matt's body, setting his knees on either side, pushing Matt's arms away from his body. "That's what you think you want," Foggy muses, placing his bare ass on Matt's ribcage and dragging his fingers through another spot of cum, "but I know something else you're asking for."

"So long as my ass is full, I don't care."

"You will," Foggy says. With his free hand, he taps Matt's wrist. "Arms up, hands behind your head. I don't want to risk you rolling us again."

Matt chuckles, as if he could roll them without leverage from his elbows (he totally can), but he reaches his arms up and sets his head, hair messy, on top of his crossed wrists. 

Foggy grabs Matt's jaw in one hand, and pushes his sticky fingers between Matt's lips with the other. Matt immediately opens his mouth further.

"As I expected," Foggy nods. He pushes his fingers into Matt's mouth, pressing his tongue flat. Matt cups his tongue around Foggy's fingers and then pulls his tongue backward, trying to draw Foggy farther in. 

Foggy tilts Matt's chin up, straightening his neck and he pushes his fingers back farther.

In a sudden rush, Matt feels saliva flooding his mouth. He swallows, trying to clear it. 

Foggy stretches out a third finger, slips it into Matt's mouth. He tips Matt's chin up more, pushes his hand in. Matt pushes his tongue forward, clearing the back of his throat as best he can. Foggy pushes into that space, fingertips touching the back of the roof of Matt's mouth.

Matt can feel Foggy's pulse in his mouth: it's pounding and throbbing and his mouth is so full. His nose is starting to run. He swallows. Matt shifts, wants to reach out his hand and grab Foggy's hand and push it in more but he knows he needs to keep his hands where they are, so he stretches his jaw, swallowing and choking, tries to pull in Foggy's fingers with his tongue.

Foggy kinks his fingers, tapping Matt's tongue three times. Matt goes limp. 

"I know you want it, Matty, but my hand only reaches so far."

Tears slip out of the corner of Matt's eyes. He twitches his head minutely, saying yes with his mouth full.

Foggy settles his other hand on Matt's throat. When Matt swallows, his voicebox bobs, rocking under Foggy's palm.

Foggy pumps his hand a few times, pushing in and out of Matt's mouth, past his tight lips, his wet tongue. With his other hand he presses a light weight against Matt's throat.

Matt groans. There's so much saliva. He's hungry for it.

Foggy rocks his free hand, massaging Matt's throat. He pulls his fingers out of Matt's mouth in a slow slide. Matt strains his neck, trying to follow Foggy's fingers, but Foggy presses down on his voicebox.

"FFfffo--" Matt tries. He licks his lips. He swallows, throat pressing up into Foggy's hand.

Foggy takes his wet hand and reaches down, places it flat on Matt's abdomen. He spreads his fingers, sliding and swiping Matt's saliva all around, then he presses in, right over the toy in Matt's guts, right where he'd placed the kiss that had set Matt off not that long ago.

"Aren't you full, Matty?"

Matt licks his lips, mouth opening and closing and feeling so empty. "Want more though. Want you."

"I'm not convinced."

Matt whines, trying to sit up. Foggy pushes the weight of his ass into Matt's ribs, the breadth of his palm on Matt's abdomen, and wraps his other hand more tightly around Matt's throat.

Foggy squeezes and Matt's breath becomes a thine whine, needy.

"Please," Matt breathes. "Plsss."

Foggy pushes down his wet hand, feeling for the toy as he tightens around Matt's throat. Matt's voice is trapped. He wants to beg but Foggy's catching all his breath.

"I know you have a bit of an oral fixation."

Matt's eyes are leaking tears. He can feel the blood in his face, growing hot as it spins and circulates but cannot find his lungs.

"We are going to give you what you want," Foggy leans into Matt's face, presses a gentle kiss to his red brow, "even if you don't know that you want it yet."

Matt nods, so Foggy kisses him again and releases his chokehold. He pats Matt's cheek. "So beautiful for me," he whispers. He frames the sides of Matt's neck with both hands.

Matt feels Foggy's thumbs rest so, so lightly against his voicebox. He dare not swallow. He dare not move. But he is trembling.

Foggy strokes his throat. "Beautiful," he repeats. "I could look at you, still like this for me, all day, and it would never been enough."

Foggy reaches the fingers of both hands behind Matt's neck, strokes the fine hair there, lets his thumbs rest on Matt's voicebox for another moment. 

Matt's mouth falls open. There's a line of saliva glistening on his lips.

Foggy cards Matt's hair. "Yes, darling, relax just like this for me."

Matt swallows under Foggy's hands, but doesn't move.

"Good, that's good." Foggy slowly removes his weight from Matt's chest and, involuntarily, Matt takes a deeper breath. He hadn't realized just how fuzzy his brain had become. The air is cool as it rushes into his lungs, through the circle of Foggy's hands. The oxygen that passes through the gate of Foggy's hands is somehow sweeter.

Matt sighs.

"Good, just like that. Relaxed." Foggy strokes the back of Matt's neck for a moment, watching as Matt's breathing settles, and then stands.

Matt is still.

Foggy moves down the length of Matt's supine body, trailing his fingers over Matt's collarbone then tracing around Matt's nipples, around the edges of his ribs. Foggy re-positions Matt's legs, spreading them a bit wider, patting the bruises again. Then he sits on the floor between Matt's knees.

Matt's getting hard again.

"Magical regenerating dick," Foggy says fondly, patting it.

It takes Matt a second to process. Then he nods, slow and loose: "For you," he says. "Yours."

"Oh, you are wonderful, my lover." Foggy smiles, so happy with Matt. He gives Matt's dick a gentle rub, feeling it hot and still pliant and flexible, before letting it go.

Matt stays still, doesn't even whine. Foggy lifts Matt's ballsack after another fond rub, careful of the scratches and cuts, and re-sets his hand so he is supporting and framing Matt's asshole with his other hand, he reaches for the loop of the wand. "I know you want to be full, Matty, but I need you to be flexible for this next part."

"Yes, Foggy," Matt says. His voice is soft but flat enough that Foggy knows he's disappointed.

"But," Foggy massages his fingers around Matt's entrance, feeling the firm silicone ball through the flexible flesh, "you were very, very good for me and I want to make you feel good and being full makes you feel good."

"Yes, Foggy," says Matt.

"So I'm going to remove this toy and give you another, and then we'll give you a reward."

Matt nods. "Yes, Foggy." His voice is more animated now. 

Foggy squeezes his fingers tighter, feeling the curve of the large silicone bead inside Matt's body. He rubs his thumb around the edge, and begins to pull the toy out. Matt, impossibly, goes even more limp, his legs turn outward and the mouth of his ass spreads open and, out into Foggy's waiting hand, emerges the first bead, shining and warm.

Foggy pauses as the bead pops free, letting Matt's asshole close down tighter before the next bead. 

Matt sighs.

Foggy's palm presses, feeling for the bead, and then he pulls. But this time he doesn't open the ring of his fingers to match Matt's stretching ass. He braces the bottom of the bead against the encircling fingers of his hand, trapping the skin of Matt's asshole against the bead, pinching that skin. Foggy twists the wand, then rocks it side to side.

A tight pinch here releases the opposite edge. Then, with a rocking motion, the pinching is released here to pinch along the perimeter elsewhere. Foggy does a circuit all around Matt's asshole, squeezing tight and pinching down.

Matt begins to pant. Foggy closes his fingers tighter. He braces his palm and pulls the wand out more, stretching and pinching Matt. Matt begins to rock his hips, trying to relieve the pressure. Foggy pulls and tugs. Matt squirms more.

"Careful," Foggy breathes.

Matt whines, then settles back down. Foggy relaxes his outer fingers, pulls and pulls and, right as that next bead is being clear, he pushes back in.

Matt hisses, rocks his hips down.

"You were so good," Foggy says. He begins to pump on the second bead, watching as Matt opens and tightens with the rhythm. It's beautiful, and Foggy is starting to think he could get hard in earnest. He reaches up, gives Matt's dick another fond stroke, pulling a gasp. Matt's still sensitive. "I want to give you the plug now."

"Yes, Foggy," Matt says.

"Good," says Foggy. He pumps Matt a few more times, just because he loves the way Matt looks like this: open and wet. Then he begins to withdraw the wand, bead by bead.

"Can I..." Matt begins. He's not fighting Foggy at all on this.

Foggy looks up. "What do you need?"

Matt twitches his elbows, jostling his head on wrists. "Can I feel?"

Foggy smiles, fond. "Of course."

Matt reaches down a hand and Foggy guides it to Matt's ass. Matt's mouth curls into a soft, happy smile as he pets his own asshole, feeling as Foggy draws out the beads one by one. The skin is red.

Matt pets his rim, where it's still sore from being pinched.

"You liked that?" Foggy asks as he sets aside the beads.

Matt nods, slips the tips of his fingers into his hole to rub. "Yes," he says in a faint breath.

"I am happy," says Foggy. "Keep playing with yourself like that."

"Yes, Foggy," Matt says, dipping his finger tips in and out, steady. He doesn't seem to want to go too fast; he's too sensitive. But he likes the feeling of exploring himself where he's warm and wet, where he can feel the stretch. Foggy has asked a lot of his body and he's been happy he can give it.

Foggy brings over the butt plug, the larger one that Matt had retrieved for him. He coats it in lube liberally, watching as Matt toys with himself. "Do you still want your plug?"

"Yes, Foggy."

"Alright."

Foggy scoots forward and tucks the nub of the plug to Matt's asshole, alongside his two fingers. The plug is silicone, firm. It's slick and, Foggy knows, fits inside Matt like a dream. "I want you to put it in for me."

Matt turns his hand but doesn't remove his fingers.

"You can," Foggy says, "I am allowing you to."

Matt pauses, then pumps his fingers in and out as if to reassure himself. Foggy holds the plug steady against Matt's ass and reaches up to pull down Matt's other hand. He transfers the toy to Matt's hand and sits back. "Go," he says.

Matt pushes the plug up into himself: first narrow, then quickly getting wider. He lifts his hips, uses the tips of both hands to guide the plug deep. He feels the stretch, first at his entrance, then burrowing deeper. It's much shorter than the beads, but it is solid and filling nonetheless.

When the plug is seated, Matt lets lose a soft sigh. He leaves the fingers of both hands at the base, tapping and poking. Foggy bends down and plants a kiss on Matt's hip. "Now sit up for me."

"Yes, Foggy." Matt pulls himself up into a cross-legged position. He rocks on the toy. 

Foggy sits with his back to the couch, then pulls the cross-legged Matt between his legs. "Matt, I'm going to ask you to do something you may not be able to do, but you did your stretches so we're going to try. Please remember that I love you always, no matter if you can or can't do what we try."

Matt squares the set of his shoulders. He leans back onto Foggy's chest, feels Foggy's dick at the small of his back. Foggy's not fully hard, it's too soon, but Foggy twitches himself and Matt catches it anyhow.

"I'll try," Matt says. "I'll-- I use the taps if I need to." 

"Good, very good. That's all I ask. Keep your legs crossed, but loose," Foggy says, "crossed at the ankle."

Matt obliges.

Foggy reaches around Matt's chest and wraps his hands around Matt's dick. He interleaves his fingers, locking them tight, and presses together with the ridges of the tops of his palms. As he presses and relaxes, he picks up speed and Matt's dick quickly rises to fully turgid attention.

"This is nice," Foggy says. He strokes for a few moments, then whispers into Matt's ear, "I seem to remember saying that you had something of an oral fixation."

Matt whines.

Foggy begins to lean forward, pressing his chest into Matt's shoulders.

Matt whines.

"Do you want this?"

Matt whines louder. He licks his lips, then bends his head and begins to curl in on himself at the waist.

Foggy reaches, replaces his hands on Matt's dick with Matt's own hands. Matt shifts as he's seated, trying to push up with his hips to close the distance to his open mouth, now spilling saliva onto the floor. His lips are red and shining.

But as he shifts, the plug in his ass catches on some uneven bit of floor. It nudges inside him. He resumes a familiar rocking motion, clenching around the toy inside him and sighing. He likes pumping his toys. 

His dick, red and pulsing, bobs in the air.

But he can't bend that far. He can't.

He's flexible and he wants, he wants to so much, for Foggy, but--

Matt whines again and clenches harder. The toy feels good. The drool from his mouth is dripping onto his abdomen, pooling in the shallows of his belly button. He cranes his neck, straining, his back his tight, trying to reach.

"Hnn...." he exhales. Empty lungs help him bend forward perhaps another inch. 

And then he feels two broad, warm hands on his shoulder blades. 

"I've got you," Foggy says. His voice is deep and confident and sure. "You're going to do this for me."

Matt whines and Foggy pushes his back and Matt's head descends.

He feels drops of his own spit land on the head of his dick. His panting warms the droplets. He clenches his ass and cants his hips upward and then--

Oh, _then!_

Matt has the very tip of his dick between his lips.

He gasps. But, before his dick can slip out, Foggy pushes just a little more, draping his arms around Matt, holding him firmly from behind, from the sides. "Matty," he whispers, right there into Matt's ear, breath warm and real and just for him. "I want you to suck yourself."

Matt reaches out his tongue, slides it across the head of his dick.

It tingles. It burns. It's...

Everything is too sensitive. 

It's too much: it tastes like salt and like the stretch of his muscles in his back. He can feel Foggy's heart all around him. He can feel the grain of the wooden floor in the hot bruises on his legs. He can feel the chafed skin of his ass cheeks and he rubs on the toy, pushing and pulsing around it, wanting to pump and

and

and

and he has himself between his lips.

Matt lets Foggy push him just a little farther forward, just enough for his head to fully clear into his mouth and he begins to suck.

The skin is tight with hot blood and the sucking makes it even tighter. Foggy squeezes his arms around Matt. He rocks Matt's shoulders so Matt's mouth can bob around himself. 

The push-rock-push-rock stretches his lips then stretches his asshole: back and forth.

"Oh, god," Foggy says, "This... this is obscene. You're too good for me. You're... you're so amazing."

Matt sucks harder, his cheeks pulled in. He feels droplets slide out of the tip of his dick onto his tongue. They're salty and tangy and everything he wants. He's been whining nonstop and is just now realizing it. His hands' grip on the base of his dick is unsteady.

"Matt... Matt, I--" Foggy pushes Matt forward. The muscles of Matt's back burn but still Foggy is pushing, one hand on the back of Matt's head. "Take it, Matty. Take more. Suck harder." 

Matt's crying. He can't shake his head no. 

He doesn't want to say no. He wants to try. For Foggy.

He lets Foggy push him down onto himself, swallowing inch after thick inch. Saliva and the pre-cum are slipping out over his lips and and also down his throat and his tongue is beating the thudding rhythm of his heart.

No, that's his dick.

No, it's both.

No, it's _Foggy_ , pushing and praising. It's Foggy's heart. 

And Matt grunts and comes into his own mouth and Foggy pushes him until he's choking.

He's broken and choking and spasming around his toy and around himself and in Foggy's arms.

He has to swallow and he's swallowing himself and it's too much. He wants to cry out but Foggy's holding his head in place. It hurts his back and his thighs. He's almost forgotten the toy but the shaking makes it tremble in him. 

Matt has to let go of the bottom half of his dick in his hands. He reaches, flailing, choking. He can't breathe. His nose is flooding. And his mouth.

He wants to tap foggy, to grab him. But he can't.

So he pounds his fist on the floor three times.

That gets Foggy's attention. Foggy removes his hand from the back of Matt's head and Matt rocks backward like an uncoiled spring. He inhales a huge gasp, coughing on the spit and cum and snot and tears. He lurches back onto the anal toy and into Foggy's chest and gasps and gasps and cries.

Foggy takes him into his arms. "That was incredible. That was incredible."

Matt tilts his head back, dazed. He nods after a moment.

"Now," says Foggy.

Matt swallows. His jaw aches. The muscles of his back are burning.

"Little Foggy Jr. wants a ride."

Matt can feel Foggy behind him. Foggy is _not_ little. 

"I--" Matt begins, but he has no voice. Everything feels heavy. His dick is spent and wet and even the air moving hurts, heavy. He tastes himself. He smells himself. But he also smells and tastes Foggy's arousal.

Matt, with his head back on Foggy's shoulder as Foggy leans into the couch and holds him in his arms, turns his face into Foggy's neck. There, right there, is Foggy's pulse. It's strong and fast. 

Foggy enfolds him in the hug. "Can you do that for me?"

Matt's not sure he can. The muscles of his lower back are pulled. He's bruised and cut and rubbed raw. "Fgy," he whimpers into Foggy's neck.

Foggy rocks his dick into Matt's back. He's mostly hard, soft enough to bend against Matt. "I want you," Foggy says.

Matt whimpers. 

Foggy continues rocking, holding Matt tight and rubbing his dick, insistent. 

Slowly, so slowly, Matt begins rocking with him. He clenches and unclenches on the toy in his ass. He pulls it up and in, pushes it out a bit. The pumping feels good. He can focus on begin full and on pleasing Foggy. He's good at setting aside the pain. He even likes it, sometimes.

Foggy rocks Matt. Matt rocks around his toy. He presses his forehead hard into Foggy's neck, inhales a shaky breath through his tight, sore throat, and he nods. "'K."

Foggy's heart kicks up a stronger beat, but his voice is warm and pleased. "There's my darling, my best one."

Foggy soothes his hands down Matt's upper arms and the pats Matt's hips. "Come, sit in my lap."

Matt tilts his head in confusion. But is a good and obedient lover and pushes himself up on trembling arms.

Foggy's hands guide Matt's hips back so the toy in Matt's ass is now pressing against the wider part of Foggy's belly. Foggy rearranges himself, pulling his dick and balls forward and then sliding Matt down to sit on Foggy's lower belly, dragging the toy along. Matt's wet, red, raw dick flops to the side, his balls settle right above the base of Foggy's dick.

Foggy pets Matt's hair. Matt tries to get his breathing under control. Everything is tingling and loud and soft at the same time.

"Put your hands on my knees, honey," Foggy whispers, "it will help you feel more grounded."

Matt nods, obeys. He gives Foggy's knees a tepid squeeze. 

"Good," Foggy praises, waiting for Matt's breathing to settle. Then he reaches down with both of his hands, one under his dick and with the other carefully lays Matt's dick out along his length.

Matt's dick is a beautiful size with lovely proportions and length enough to play with, and uncut with skin to pull and tug and pinch. Yet, even though Foggy's not quite fully hard, Foggy still dwarfs Matt in every dimension. Matt can't see it and lesser men might be humiliated but Foggy watches them fondled in his hands and can't help but feel warmth, a strong, sharp desire to take care of Matt, to be there for him.

Foggy holds both of them in his hands, steady, and then says "Now you're going to see why I told you that you needed to be flexible."

Matt stills his rocking.

"Open your mouth." says Foggy.

Matt opens his mouth, and begins to bend forward. 

"Good," says Foggy. He strokes them together: Matt's dick is loose and fiddly, slips to the side in the wetness of his cum-spit mixture, so Foggy reaches a thumb and pins Matt's limp dick to the top of his own and then begins to lean forward, pushing against Matt's back relentlessly, crushing Matt forward.

Matt opens his mouth wider.

It hurts. Everything is so much, too much.

But-- but his mouth is watering: a river of drool and spit and his own spent come drips down.

Foggy gasps as the liquids hit their dicks, his hands. Foggy strokes them faster. He presses into Matt with his chest and then Matt's lips are spread around Foggy's massive head and Foggy groans, swearing out loud, and he crushes Matt, pushing up with his hands and dick and hips, pushing down and forward with his chest.

He drives upward into Matt's mouth.

Matt cries out but it's muffled: Foggy is suddenly fully hard and _huge_.

Matt wants Foggy in his mouth. He tries. He opens his mouth and lets Foggy push up into him. 

"Matt--

"Matt. Matt. Matt!" Foggy jerks, pumping into Matt's mouth. Matt's wet, slick, warm mouth. 

Matt's lips dribble over them, slack and slick.

Foggy pumps and pushes. He wants. He's not sure Matt can take this but he knows Matt's trying and it feels so good.

Foggy cries out and drives up, slamming into the back of Matt's mouth, and comes, spraying hot and relentless. 

Matt needs air. He needs--

He needs to swallow Foggy down but it's so much. 

His throat spasms and convulses.

Foggy slips out of his mouth, still spraying a last few pumps in Matt's face, and Matt collapses sideways in Foggy's lap.

Matt's mouth is open, jaw slack on his heaving chest.

Foggy holds him in a loose embrace, also panting.

After a moment, Foggy lets out a long, deep, rumbling groan. Matt turns sluggishly so he can tuck and burrow himself against Foggy's chest.

Foggy settles his palm across Matt's ass, careful of the plug. "You don't need to talk for me right now, but I want you to know," Foggy says, "that you were wonderful."


End file.
